Wasteland
by Kid-Darkness160
Summary: It is the year 2157, WWIII has just started, and nearly the whole world is under political dispute with the other nations. Sasori, who was visiting his parent's graves get caught in the middle of it all.  Soon he changes along with the whole war. Sasodei
1. Chapter 1

WASTELAND CHPT 1

"Boring….even more boring….even more boring than the last one…Kami, is there NOTHING good to watch on TV nowadays?" I sighed as I flicked over to a news channel before sitting up on the couch.  
>"Breaking news, the government has now initialized DEFCON 1. I'm here in Tokyo where it is complete chaos. Fires are spreading along all the buildings, robberies and criminals are growing more and more throughout the city. The government has announced for all civilians to stay in their homes, the situation is under control." I then turned off the TV as I stood up quickly.<br>"Shit…this is bad…DEFCON 1 is war, but yet…America is going to launch nuclear bombs along whole eastern coast of Asia before we do…damn it…I have to pack up everything then." I said to myself as I began moving things around to the front of my house door in case any wise guy decides he wants in. I blocked the windows and eventually all the doors as I grabbed the phone and began dialing my grandmother.  
>"I'm sorry but your call cannot be received at this time. Please try again later." I then grabbed the phone and threw it to the wall in frustration as I turned on the TV again to see the news reporter gone and hell going through all of Tokyo. Shops were destroyed beyond recognition, buildings were on fire, Tokyo was in hell, maybe even the whole world was in hell. I then left my living room leaving the TV on as I ran upstairs to my bedroom and took out all the drawers from my cabinet, emptying all the clothes as I searched for anything valuable, I soon found some money and put it inside my pants pocket in case it might still be valuable in the world as I finished taking everything out. I pulled the curtains over my windows, not before looking outside in case of anyone. Seeing the coast clear I locked the windows and covered them with a large cabinet quickly before leaving the room. I headed downstairs again to my basement as I looked around at all my puppets as I sighed. "I have to leave the poor things…good thing I left the most precious in America with my grandmother. Now I just need to figure out a plan before it's too late." I said to myself.<br>I moved deeper into the basement as I sat down by my workdesk, moving everything around as I gathered everything needed in case of an escape. I gathered my poisons, my tools, and a small notebook in case.  
>"No…escape? There is no escape from this hell, not now. I have to stay…and create it before it's too late. I still have time and there's a fallout shelter in case the American's do anything funny." I said to myself as I smirked. Soon hours and eventually days passed. I lived off of the food I have stored in the fallout as I went outside to look more food from time to time. I soon began writing in my journal, maybe someone will find it and use my survival tips to survive in this hell. Since things never got to be the same since that day, the day the American's bombed Tokyo. Good thing I live out in Kagoshima instead of the capitol. Even though there are better jobs out in the capitol.<br>Now it's been 2 years and I'm running out of food, good thing 'it' is almost finished, if not, I would be lying dead in my basement. No one has tried to break into my house also, which is a good thing because I only have a few kitchen knives and blades, and they wouldn't last long. I would check daily through the radio and it seems Russia got involved in the war and bombed some of America's major cities, good thing my grandmother doesn't live in those major cities. Or else I would have no home to go to when I find a way out of Japan. I soon decided the impossible…I cut off my own legs and attached puppet legs. It was a bloody, horrible procedure but it had to be done. I could get tired while walking through mountains or dirt roads. So it was for the best. It was hard getting used to, but I got accustomed to it after some time.  
>2 more years passed and I finally found a gun shop not too far from my house, I took everything I could, assault rifles, pistols, ammunition, and more. I'll need when I get to escape from this hell, since "it" is almost finished. Just a few more parts and I will be ready to use it against anyone that decides to pull something. I was able to call my grandmother a few weeks ago, turns out she's safe, and yet she hasn't found a way to get me out of here. Looks like I have to stick to the radio more and hope for an escape. I'm tired of waiting for an escape and hiding, I need to go out and try to get out myself before it's too late. I'm running out of water and drinks slowly so I started conserving it.<br>Another two years passes, it's been 5 years since the war originally started and it's still going strong, good thing I finally finished "it". Now I need to prepare everything and leave or at least find a way to escape. A week soon passes and the news has sent out a transmission from England, saying they're deploying civilians to America. That's my trip out of here, but it'll probably take me months or even a year to reach England. Oh well, I always wanted to explore the world, so why not go through China, Russia and all of Europe to catch a plane?  
>As I pulled my hood over my head covering my flaming red hair I opened the front door as I zipped up my high collared jacket. I made sure to hide everything valuable in case as I stepped out and looked around, seeing cars broken down everywhere as I began walking slowly.<br>"No hostiles visible." It said as a smirk spread across my lips before securing my pistol in it's holster.  
>Now the real journey begins… <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the chapter error, I'm still trying to figure out how to work the links and stuff on this site xP Please review and tell me what you think :)**

CHPT 2

I let out a sigh through my bandana as I continued walking down an abandoned dirt road, which reminds me of some books I have read about the post apocalypse. Except now I'm living it, and it's either life or death for me as I looked around at the abandoned buildings besides me.

"No hostiles are visible." It said as I smirked underneath my bandana before pulling my hood more over my head. It's mid fall in Japan which means it would be winter soon, which will be dangerous for me because I have to go through Russia, and they're known for massive snowfalls and mountains.  
>"That just makes my day even brighter…" I thought sarcastically to myself as I continued walking before seeing mass numbers of bodies everywhere. I crouched down and rolled a body over slowly with my gloved hand before pulling away quickly at the carcass. It's face was unrecognizable, I didn't know if that was its mouth or its nose as I inspected the other bodies. All the others were in the same condition, except some of them had their chest's open, and empty.<br>"Hostile is visible. 10 ft away. Proceed with caution, no weaponry visible." It suddenly said as I grabbed my assault rifle from my back quickly before pressing myself against a wall. I began advancing towards the corner as I turned on the flashlight taped to the gun and aimed before turning the corner and seeing a man holding himself. He was in a pool of blood, with flies circling him as I backed away and covered my face more with my bandana at the stench.  
>"Damn it…it looks like he resorted to cannibalism…" I thought to myself as I aimed down the sights of my gun at the guy as he stood up.<br>"Don't you dare…I'll shoot." I said as he began advancing towards me as I got a good look at his face. It was splattered with blood, and it turned out he was naked. This made me mentally groan as he smirked deviously.  
>"What's with those glasses? They…are not ordinary are they?" He asked as I stayed silent.<br>"Are you a mute or something? I like screamers...maybe you'll be the exception." He then jumped on top of me throwing my assault rifle a few feet away from me as I tried pushing him off.  
>"Damn it! Get the hell off you freak!" I yelled as I grabbed a small blade from my leg holster and stabbed the cannibalistic man in the head. He gasped as his eyes rolled to the back of his head before going limp as I rolled him off of me with a heavy sigh.<br>"Damn bastard…at least he won't kill anyone anymore." I said to myself as I slid my blade out from within his skull and slid it back into my holster. I then went over to my assault rifle and put it on my back in its holster as I continued walking.  
>"WARNING! 6 hostiles are visible, approaching from northeast." It said suddenly as I ducked behind an SUV and grabbed my assault rifle. I heard screaming, and hurried footsteps as I noticed a woman, and a little girl running down an alley and into the street I was in, a few feet away from me before the woman was shot in the chest and stomach multiple times. I pulled my hood more over my head as the little girl began crying as her mother fell to the ground with a thud as the supposed hostiles walked into the street.<br>"Weaponry detected. Sniper and assault rifles in hand. Along with 2 pistols in holsters." It said as the little girl started sobbing into her mother's chest.  
>"What do we do with her now? Do we kill her?" One of them said with a wide grin.<br>"I don't know…do what you want with her. They have nothing." Their supposed leader commented as he walked back into the alley with a few of the others. Except the one that talked aimed a pistol to the little girl's head and pressed a finger to the trigger.  
>"…Might as well save her" I said to myself as I then aimed towards the guy's head and pulled the trigger, seeing him fall with a thud in a mere seconds as the other's went running down the alley and into the street.<br>"Great…another one died." Their leader said as he looked at his gang members.  
>"Get the intruder." He said as the others nodded and began looking around quickly as I shot them down with ease before aiming at the leader. As I aimed at the leader, I noticed the pistol slip out from his left hand with the help of my "glasses" as I shot his hand then shot him in the head.<br>"No hostiles are visible" It said as I moved away from the SUV and advanced towards the still sobbing little girl as I crouched down in front of her.  
>"Hey…I know you're sad because of your mother but…do you have anyone to take care of you?" I asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked at me.<br>"N-No…only my mother…she and me have been running for so long…I'm tired, mister." She wiped her dry tears as she looked at me with those innocent eyes.  
>"Hm..then come with me, I'll find someone to take care of you, because I can't…" I responded slowly as she nodded slowly. I then grabbed her gently and began carrying her bridal style since she did say herself she was tired as I began walking down the road.<br>"Since when was I a babysitter…" I said to myself as I sighed through my bandana.  
>After awhile I began hearing gunfire including screaming as I leaned against a wall quickly and put the little girl down who I found out was named Sara.<br>"Stay here…I have to see what it is, okay?" I said to her as she nodded in fear as she crouched down and tried to hide herself as I turned the corner and aimed down the sights on my assault rifle. Now to find out where the gunfire is coming from I thought as I looked around carefully.  
>"5 hostiles visible. Heavy weaponry." It said suddenly.<br>"Shit…this is bad." I said to myself as I walked back over to where I left Sara now seeing her in the hands of a hostile as my eyes widened.  
>"Hehe…got your little girl now, don't i?" The man said as he pressed a knife to Sara's neck then sliced it before I could stop him. <p>


End file.
